With or Without you Forever
by animexfreak728
Summary: Sakura has always had feelings toward Sasuke. When Sasuke leaves them, can she still keep those feelings in touch? Or will they be gone once Sasuke leaves. SakuNaru
1. The New Mission

**With you Forever**

Sakura will always have feelings toward Sakura. When Sasuke leaves them, can she still keep those feelings in touch? Or will they be gone once Sasuke leaves. Sak/Sas, Sak/Nar

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Story thus far: **After having his battle with Naruto, Sasuke leaves the trio to pursue power with Orochimaru. Once he left Sakura had been in tears. Two and a half years have pasted. Sakura gained a substantial amount of medic jutsu skills and Naruto learned some new tricks also.

**Chapter 1**

Stumbling into the sunlight, Naruto yawned. He staggered outside while having his pajamas on to find Kakashi-sensei staring at him.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"I am here to treat you with some ramen."

"Yay!" Naruto screamed. He started to run back to his room to change. He slipped on a shirt that he found lying on the ground. He tripped into his pants while putting his jacket on. As he came down the steps, he tried putting his socks on. By doing so he ended up on a one way trip down the staircase.

Once Naruto seemed ready enough they set off to the ramen shop called Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was energized as ever knowing he was getting some ramen. He wore a smile that went from ear to ear to show his enthusiasm.

When they arrived to their destination point, Naruto ordered three bowls of ramen. When the orders were brought to them he instantly started to materialize his first bowl. Kakashi glanced over at Naruto and started to chuckle. Naruto turned his head and grinned. There had been a noodle hanging from the side of his mouth. He quickly slurped it up.

"I took you here to tell you something. Today we are going on a mission with Sakura. We are setting off to find Sasuke."

"What!" Naruto screamed. A look of confusion, excitement, and horror showed up on his face.

"I figured now it the time for you guys to find him. If not, then I can't be allowed anymore search missions." Kakashi said calmly.

After Naruto finished engulfing his food, they left to get Sakura. She, unlike Naruto, had some grace in getting ready. She pulled her short soft pink hair held back with her head protector band. It kept her hair from getting in her face.

As they were leaving the village, Naruto turned to look at Sakura. Her face was contorted with pain, sadness, and worry.

She had been so troubled about Sasuke for the whole two years. Tears ran down her face. She stopped crying as soon as she felt a soft squeeze on her hand. She looked at her hand to find Naruto gripping it.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." A sweet smile arose on Naruto's face.

Sakura stopped for a moment. She drew Naruto closer to her. Her lips met on his cheek. She whispered thanks in his ear.

Naruto's face quickly flushed red. He stood there completely frozen as Sakura ran to catch up to Kakashi.

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto shouted.


	2. Betrayal

1**Chapter 2**

The wind blew to the east through the cherry blossom trees. Sakura looked at the beautiful blossoms. The light pink shade of the blossoms had been the same color as her hair. The thing is she saw no beauty in them without Sasuke by her side. She never noticed that she had come to love him so much.

'_Why did he have to leave?'_ Sakura thought. Her soft green eyes filled with tears. She stopped crying because she figured it wouldn't help anyone with her acting so childish.

Suddenly she froze. Kakashi had stopped dead in his tracks ahead.

"Wha…what is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto and Sakura stumbled.

"Shh…" Kakashi said quickly. His eye quickly glanced around the perimeter. They stood there and shifted their eyes around them. Kakashi removed his band to get a more controlled view. He finally found what he a sensed.

Red eyes pierced at the trio through the shadows.

"Hello Sasuke." Kakashi said coldly to the red-eyed figure.

"Hello Kakashi. I hope you're well."

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. She started to run toward him but Kakashi sprung in front of her. Then she felt Naruto grab her from behind.

"Sakura, you must not go to him. Haven't you noticed anything?" Kakashi warned.

"But…Sasuke." Sakura cried. She collapsed to her knees. She sat there sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto bent down next to her.

"Come on Sakura. You have to stand." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows. Sakura gasped. His appearance surprised her. He grew a half of a foot. His clothes were all black. His headband had a scratch through it when Naruto cut it as they were fighting.

"Sakura…I am sorry." Sasuke looked at her. They stared at each other for only a second before Sakura started screaming as if someone was trying to rip through her head. He had looked at her with his sharingan eyes.

Naruto stepped in front of her. He stood there glaring at Sasuke. Flashbacks filled his mind about them fighting. It hurt him deeply.

"Don't mess with her. If you hurt her anymore, I will kill you." Naruto growled.

"Is that a promise, Naruto?" Sasuke snickered.

"Yea it is." He stood there and had a defiant stare in his eyes at Sasuke.

Sakura stood up and winced. She pushed Naruto aside. Kakashi stood there motionless.

"Let me through. I know what I am doing." Sakura demanded. Kakashi sent a warning look at her. She slowly stepped toward Sasuke. His dark piercing eyes returned. She lunged forward and hugged Sasuke. He stood there with a surprised expression on his face.

"Please Sasuke. Please come home with us." Sakura pleaded. All she received was a simple whatever. Sakura hugged him tightly. She looked into his deep dark eyes.

"Sakura, I love you." He softly said. A shocked look showed in Sakura's eyes. A blush made its way up her face. Her reactions seemed to slow. She leaned in toward Sasuke. Their lips met. Tears filled her eyes.

"Sakura! No! Get away!" Naruto screamed. A kunai sliced through her back before anyone could move. Warm blood trickled down her back and his arms.

"Why…why would you do this to me? I…I thought you said you loved me?" Sakura stuttered.

"Power. That is the only reason." Sasuke said coldly.


	3. Stab in the Back

**With or Without you Forever**

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and stabbed him with another kunai dagger. The figure of Sasuke vanished into a large puddle on the ground. The water seeped into the dry roots.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed. He ran to catch the falling body. He caught her inches before she hit the ground.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Sakura smiled. She lay crippled in his arms. Blood stained Naruto's clothes.

"Kakashi, we can't move her. She will lose too much blood." Naruto had almost been in tears. He looked down at his dear friend. She was wincing in pain.

"Sakura…I am so confused. Why did Sasuke send his water clone after you?" Naruto murmured.

"For some reason I don't think Sasuke did that." Kakashi stated. The other two gave him a confused look.

"Would Sasuke really attack someone he cares about? I mean, if someone really wanted to hurt Sasuke, the best way is to attack the ones he cares about the most." Kakashi said.

Sakura let out a soft moan and passed out. Naruto looked down at her. She lay limp in his arms. Her face had lost color after a few minutes. He took off his jacket and placed it on her.

Naruto stood up and started to walk toward the water clone puddle. He felt a sharp pain in his side. Someone had stabbed him while he was off guard. He clutched his side to find blood gushing from the gash in his side.

He turned to look at Kakashi. Kakashi had the kunai he stabbed the water clone with in his hand. Blood dripped from the point. Then the shape of Kakashi transformed into Itachi.

"What? Itachi? Naruto struggled to get the words out.

Itachi glared at Naruto.

"Did you really think I was Kakashi?" Itachi asked effortlessly. Naruto suddenly felt dizzy. His head started to spin. The last he saw was darkness.

**This is very short I know. It was originally part of chapter 2. I decided to put it as its own. Sorry again. All my chapters tend to be short. **


	4. Awoken

_Hiya. Thanks for reading this far. I know it was be dreadful since I don't have many reviews! Lol. I am sorry. I am slow at typing this up. I am making revisions on the chapters as I type them. _

_Yet again I am sorry that my chapters are so short. I have up to chapter 10 written out. At the moment I have writers block. curses Stupid writers block._

**Chapter 4**

Sakura slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes tried to focus the light in the room. She found herself in a brightly lit room. 'Was it a dream? Was I dreaming all that?' Sakura asked her self silently. She found that she was lying on a hospital bed. The walls were a brilliant white and too bright to stare at.

She tried getting up and a severe pain sheared throughout her body. 'No! It wasn't a dream!' Sakura panicked.

"Where's Naruto! Naruto? Kakashi-sensei?" She screamed frantically. Her eyes darted quickly around the room. She didn't see a single soul.

"You need to rest." A leaf village nurse said.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!" Sakura continued to scream. Then her look eased when she saw Kakashi stepping into the room.

"Yo. Why are you screaming? You should be kind to the lady who is helping you." He seemed surprised how foul her language was. She was usually respectful to her elders.

"Where is Naruto?" Demanded Sakura. A look of worry still remained on her face.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you the same question. We found you in a pool of your own blood. Naruto's jacket was lying on top of you." Kakashi now had the worried look.

Sakura stuttered, "I…I thought you were with us?" He replied with a simple no. Now his face was distorted with confusion.

"You thought I was there? That means someone was impersonating me. That also means that person has Naruto. We will have to have a search and rescue party go out." He seemed to be in deep thought.

Sakura had told them all she knew. She couldn't leave a single detail out. All the more she talked about it, the more she really missed her friend. 'Naruto. Please be safe.'

Kakashi was assumed that the Akatsuki had Naruto. He sent another ninja out to recruit a squad for the job.

"We have to find him before…" His voice trailed off. 'No, it…it can't be!' Sakura thought.

"Sensei, what will happen to him? Not the same as Gaara, right?" Sakura stuttered.

"Hopefully not. If we reach him in time, we can still save him." Sakura's eyes widened.

Kakashi left her with those words running through her head. Her head started to feel as if it were spinning. She tried to convince herself that Naruto wouldn't die so easily. Then she thought that he could. Considering that it's the Akatsuki.

"_I have to find him before…" _

Those words kept slapping her in the face. She started to sob. 'All this is my fault. Why do I have to be so stupid?' She thought to herself.

**I know. Short! NYAH! I can't help it. I always write short chapters. I hate myself for it. Oh well. Please review. Thanks.**


	5. A Unusual Place

**With or Without you Forever**

**Chapter 5**

Bright blue eyes slowly opened. His eyes tried to adjust to the lighting in the dark room. He tried to sit up as every muscle in his body seemed to scream. His efforts were useless considering he was bound to a table. Each limb of his body had four metal bounds keeping him to the icy table.

"Wha…what…where am I?" The blonde asked. He gasped when he realized what had happened before. _Oh no. Sakura. Where is she? Is she alright? _He thought gasping.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" Naruto screamed. His eyes darted around the small room. A look of worry came across his face. He couldn't help to think that his long time friend might be dead.

"Don't waste your breath," a harsh voice came from the shadows.

"Fuck. Is that you asshole? Itachi! Show yourself!" Naruto demanded.

"Such strong words coming from a weak little child bound to a table." Itachi stepped from the shadows. His eyes were dark red from the sharingan. A cold stare came from him.

A growl came from Naruto's throat. His anger grew rapidly. Red eyes took over the blue. Slits formed in his red glowing eyes. Fangs grew from his canine teeth. A flow of red chakra surrounded the boy. A red chakra tail seemed to form behind him.

A scream was let out of the transforming boy. _I must fight this. I can't let the nine-tails control me. _Naruto warned himself.

"What tremendous power, as I expected from the nine-tailed demon." Itachi seemed impressed.

The bounds snapped from the struggling blonde. The table bent in half from the pressure. Another red chakra tail formed behind the blonde teen. Rage filled eyes turned to glare at Itachi as another tail formed. The blonde's body seemed to morph when the third tail formed.

"Damn." Itachi mumbled. He had no choice but to let Naruto go. If not, he would have attacked Itachi.

Once Naruto was free, he ran toward the woods.

…

"KAKASHI!" We found the boy. He was found at the border between here and the village hidden in the mist! He is nearly dead." A messenger huffed, clearly out of breath.

Kakashi's uncovered eye widened. He started to follow the messager ninja. He rushed pasted Sakura's hospital room.

"Kakashi-sensei! What is going on? What is happening? I saw many medic nin run past here. Who is so badly injured?" Sakura seemed worried.

"I will tell you soon." He started to dart out of the room.

"Oh no you won't!" Sakura pushed herself up. She stumbled to get to the door. She slowly made her way toward all the commotion. She froze when she got to the OR door frame. What she saw terrified her.

Blood was everywhere on the blonde's body. His frail body was laid on the medic table. Blood stained the white sheets he laid on.

'_No…it can't be. Naruto…'_ Sakura kept to herself.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. Hands grabbed her lightly behind.

"Sakura, you aren't supposed to be up." The nurse stated.

"Get off me. Leave me alone. I am sick and tired of being told what to do! I have to help Naruto. He helped me. I have to help him now." The hands grabbing her let go.

The nurse whispered, "They have to heal him as soon as possible. He was brought here on the brink of death."

With those words ringing through her head, Sakura crumpled to her knees on the ground. _'No, this can not be true. Naruto can't die here.' _Sakura cried to herself.

She thought of his most famous sayings: "I am going to become the next hokage! Believe it!"

'_Naruto. I won't let you die here.' _

Sakura crawled over to the medic table. She rose to look down upon her dear friend. She forced her remaining chakra to her hands and placed that chakra into Naruto's chest. Dizziness succumbed her and she blacked out.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. Thanks for reading it so far. This is actually 2 chapters. I am combining them now. They are way to short so this adds a little more length. **


	6. The Visit

**With or Without you Forever**

**Authors Note: **Thanks um for the 2 comments. I know it's a bad story. I like it enough though to keep posting chapters. Sorry that they are very short chapters.

**Chapter 6**

Soft jade eyes appeared. Sakura opened her mouth to scream but the hand of her sensei covered it. She calmed down with the sight of him. She looked at her sensei with worry in her eyes.

"How's Naruto?" Sakura stammered once Kakashi lifted his hand from her mouth.

"He should be waking soon. How are you? You shouldn't use up all your chakra. That was extremely dumb."

'_Grr.'_ Sakura sighed. 'Thank god he is safe now.'

"Can…can I see him?" Sakura asked.

"Yet again, you can't move. You mustered up all your chakra into Naruto. Please don't do it again." pleaded Kakashi. His showing eye gave a look of concern and worry.

"Carry me there, please Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi had a faint blush rise upon his cheeks at the idea.

"Ok…I will." He gave in to the young pink-haired kunoichi. He picked her up bridal style and started toward the door.

She clung around his neck as they stepped from the room and made their way down the hall. They made it to Naruto's room, which was the last door on the right.

Sakura saw his once bouncy blonde hair. The blood on his body was washed away, though his hair had some caked blood in it. His face was pale and his crystal blue eyes remained shut. He was in a deep slumber.

Kakashi placed her in the chair beside the bad. She winced in pain upon landing in the chair.

Slowly she reached toward his pale face with her hand. His soft skin felt chilly as she softly touched his cheek along his jawbone. 'Why did he have to get hurt so badly?'

His eyes fluttered open. She quickly pulled her hand toward her chest in shock.

"Sakura? Oh thank god you're ok. I would have died if you weren't well." Naruto whispered.

Tears formed in her emerald eyes. She softly laid her head on his should.

"Are you ok Naruto? I was so worried. I found out you were missing and I felt a piece of my heart tear apart." Sakura started to sob.

Naruto placed his hand on her head. She looked up into his eyes. Her tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Yes, I am fine Sakura. No worries!" He flashed a cheesy smile.

Sakura noticed there was so much pain in his smile. He winced as he raised his hand to wipe her tears away. He gently used his thumb and wiped a falling tear. Then he embraced the kunoichi that he had been in love with for a long time.

'_He will be fine now. Now that I am here, I will never ever allow him to be hurt this bad again._' Sakura promised herself.

…

Within weeks Sakura and Naruto started to regain their strength. Naruto was hopping around on crutches as Sakura walked with him down the street.

Then her being clumsy tripped on a stone and started to descend to the ground. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for an impact.

Naruto dropped his crutches and lunged forward to catch her. He landed hard onto his healing side as he caught her in his lap. He gasped in pain.

"Naruto! You didn't have to catch me! Oh my goodness! You are bleeding again!" Sakura quickly moved off him. She pulled up his jacket and shirt and released a substantial amount of chakra until his wound had resealed.

"You ok?" She sent him a concerned look.

"Yea, thanks." Naruto replied. He leaned in closer to her face. He softly touched her cheeks with the tips of his fingers. He pressed his lips to hers.

Sakura's eyes widened.

'_What is this for?_' She kissed him back.

They stayed that way for another minute. Then both quickly moved back. They looked into each others eyes.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

'_Oh my god! What did I just do!_' Both thought to themselves.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered and pulled him closer to kiss him again. Their lips met softly but deepened as they moved closer together. They ended the kiss and backed away.

A blush formed on both of their cheeks.

'_Is this a_ _good thing? Or is it the worst?' _Sakura questioned herself.

'**_Definitely good! CHA!' _**The inner Sakura screamed throwing her fist was in the air.

'_But what about Sasuke? I still have feelings for him. Don't I?'_

'_**Forget him! He had his chance!'**_

Sakura didn't finish her conversation because she was quickly lifted off the ground. Surprisingly Naruto had lifted her off the ground and was already limping to his crutches. He grabbed them and started hopping down the road.

**Authors Note: **I thought it was kawaii (cute). Comment and tell me any mistakes or opinions on the story. Positive would be nice but negative is just fine. thanks for reading. I'll update soon since spring Break is coming up.

Dianna


	7. Returning Home

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. Of course. Lol.**

**Chapter 7**

A dark haired teen limped through the quiet forest. Darkness surrounded him and a stench of decaying leaves reached his senses. Roots and stubs made it difficult to walk on the dark path.

"God damn it!" He silently screamed in his mind. He continued to drag his left leg. He knew it wasn't good to try and walk around. If he stopped for even a moment, he could be in mortal danger.

Something flashed past him. "Fuck," he murmured. His eyes turned from onyx to a glowing blood red color. Luckily for him it was the Konaha ninja. His red eyes returned to the dark piercing ones.

"Who are you? What is your purpose of wandering in this forest?" One of the ninja asked. He had black spiky hair and stood at least six foot and three inches. His eyes searched over the young dark ninja. Sasuke started to become angry as the other ninja took their time analyzing him.

"We will escort you. Your friends have missed you. We will let them tell you what all has happened since your uh…disappearance." The other nin just stood there with a grim look upon his features.

Once they approached the village Sasuke was sent to the hospital. Then he was questioned by the hokage. He was told that a further meeting discussing his punishment would be held following after a fully recovery from the hospital.

> > > > > > >

Kakashi told Naruto and Sakura about Sasuke returning. Light and tears shined in Sakura's eyes. The smile that arose on her face quickly washed away as she had a flashback.

**Flashback:**

"_Sakura! No! Get away!" Naruto screamed. A kunai sliced through her back before anyone could move. Warm blood trickled down her back and his arms._

"_Why…why would you do this to me? I…I thought you said you loved me?" Sakura stuttered._

"_Power. That is the only reason." Sasuke said coldly._

**End of Flashback**

'That wasn't true. That was a water clone jutsu that Itachi created.' Sakura told herself. She jumped when Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Come on! Let's go see Sasuke!" Naruto seemed so happy. He jumped in the air but fell to the ground with a hard _thump._

"Oww…" He whined as he rubbed his still healing leg. Sakura went to help her fallen friend get up. Her hair fell onto his face as she bent down.

"Sorry. Stupid hair." She said embarrassed. He pushed her soft pink hair behind her ears. Sakura blushed deeply. She pulled him up and started to walk to the hospital with him beside her.

> > > > > > >

The nurse was bandaging Sasuke's leg when the blonde and pink haired couple entered the room. All three stared at each other. They were speechless. The years they hadn't seen each other was more like decades. There they were…the trio, team Kakashi, team seven.

The nurse finished and stepped from the room. Sasuke looked down. He seemed ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry. I left but I am back…for good. You guys can hate me if you like." Sasuke said glumly.

"We don't hate you, Sasuke. You're our team member and our friend." Sakura implied.

"Yea. Our best friend." Naruto added.

"Thanks guys." Sasuke seemed to cheer up. Sakura noticed that time had changed the cold hearted teen. He seemed nice, cheerful, and more caring than before. His eyes had softness to them. He looked handsome and taller. Tears filled Sakura's eyes. She was refraining herself from running and hugging her missed friend.

Instead of her running toward him, Sasuke got up and started to limp toward them. He brought his arms around Sakura and embraced her.

"I missed you," he murmured in her ear. Sakura was too shocked to speak. Her eyes widened and she hugged him back. A smile was cast upon her delicate face.

'_This is what I've always wanted. But, is it what I want now?'_ Sakura thought.

"I…I missed you too." Sakura was tearing up.

Naruto simply smiled. He was jealous but he didn't want to show it. He understood that this is what would make Sakura happy. He would do anything to make her happy. Whether it included him in the picture or not.

He looked at them before he stepped out of the hospital room.

"Glad you're back, Sasuke. See you soon." Naruto heard Sakura say his name but he quickly scurried from the room. Tears welded up in his eyes. He had always liked the pink haired kunoichi. When she finally like him back, Sasuke decides to come back. At the moment Naruto just wanted to get away.

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? I hope you like it so far. Thanks cherrybossomtree for the ideas. I am glad some people like my story so far. Its weak in details, I know. I am trying to work on that. **

**Coming Up Next on 'With or Without you Forever':**

What will become of Naruto? Will Sasuke ruin everything that Sakura and Naruto felt for each other?


	8. Love Tension

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish…but no. '**

**Chapter 8**

He stopped outside of the forest near the Konoha gates. He had shearing pain emitting from his side. Blood soaked through his shirt from the reopened wound. Tears flowed from his crystal blue eyes as his slender frame crumbled against a tall tree. With his knees to his chin, he sobbed.

'_This isn't like me. Why am I acting this way?'_ Naruto dried his tears with his orange puffy jacket. He winced in pain as he rose off the ground. He slowly moved back into the village.

With his hands in his pockets, he stepped in Ichiraku Ramen shop. For the first time in his life he didn't order ramen. Instead he asked for a glass of water. Shocked expressions arose on everyone's faces but they decided to let it go.

Naruto tensed up when he sensed a familiar chakra near the ramen shop. A pink haired girl stepped slowly inside. Tears slightly fell down her soft pale cheeks. He didn't dare turn to look at her because he himself had been holding back tears.

She softly spoke his name. Sakura flung herself around his waist. He was startled by her sudden touch. He heard muffled cries through his jacket. He turned around to face her. Gripping her shoulders, he pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you Naruto. I will never love Sasuke again. Not after he left Konoha and after his figure stabbed me in the back. How…how could I ever forget that? When I see him, I see my own blood dripping off his hands. I have grown closer to you. I have finally realized that…" Sakura paused.

"That I love you." She murmured. She looked up at the blonde. Tears sparkled in her eyes. He tightened his embrace and placed his head on her shoulder.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you too Sakura. Always have, always will." Pulling away slowly, their eyes locked on to each others. Sakura moved closer to his lips. Both lips delicately and passionately met.

Naruto felt his knees becoming weaker and he started to lose his balance. As he went down, Sakura tried to stop him from falling. Instead they both hit the ground.

Sakura landed directly on top of him. She looked up at him and a blush was on both of their faces. She quickly got off of him and sat next to him. They looked at each other and laughter filled the shop.

Sakura gasped when she saw the blood on Naruto's jacket. She quickly up his jacket to reveal his bleeding wound. She healed it with her chakra and helped him get up.

The blonde paid for the drink and the couple stepped from the ramen shop. The luminous moon glowed on their pale skin.

Sakura looked up and stared at the blinking stars. The sky seemed to be lit up by the billions of sparkling lights. A slight warm breeze blew strands of pink hair behind her.

The blonde took his hand in hers and started to walk down the dusty road. Naruto pulled her toward the main gates.

"Where are we going?" Sakura was a little worried about leaving the village because of how late it had gotten.

"It's a surprise! You are just going to have to find out when we get there." Naruto continued to pull her.

**Author's note: Ok…not much of a cliff hanger. But the place that they're going to is simply…how would I word this…surprising. Chapter 9 will be posted as soon as possible. It's already written. But I have to find some time to type it. Plus I am working on my new OOC Naruto story. "Bloody Valentine." I couldn't think of a good title ' lol. It's good, in my opinion. I know where the story is going. Unlike this one…any ideas? Help. Lol. **

**Ja Ne! **

**Dianna**


	9. Incomparable Beauty

**Author's Note- Omg! GOMEN! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this to not be updated. I am still writing and everything. It's just there hasn't been enough time. So much homework! I hope no one minds. Lol. Well here is chapter 9.**

**

* * *

With or Without you Forever**

**Chapter 9**

The warm air blew through the sakura trees. Their blossoms whirled around the couple. The light from the full moon left a dim white path for them to follow.

Naruto wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close. Her head rested on his shoulder as they walked. Naruto held out his hand to stop her from walking any further. He untied his Konoha headband and placed it over Sakura's eyes.

"No peeking! You are going to have to trust me." Sakura nodded and felt his warm hand wrap around her head. She gasped a squeak when she was picked up bridal-style.

"Don't worry. I've got you." He started running and hopped on various tree branches with what he believed to be his true love.

Sakura noticed they slowed and came to a stop. Her feet touched the ground and she listened to what was going on around her. She heard the sound of water crashing upon rocks and the trees blowing in the wind. She felt the headband being removed and closed her eyes. When she opened them she gasped.

They stood in front of a beautiful waterfall and a small river flowing away from it. Water cascaded down the waterfall. Lightning bugs emitted light green glows. A willow tree sat next to the waterfall with its branches hanging down enclosing the inside.

"How in the world did you find this? It's beautiful." She was simply amazed by the scenery.

"I have been coming here since I was younger. Beautiful isn't it?" Sakura nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and thanked him. Naruto lifted her chin with two fingers and kissed her on the top of her head.

A blush rose in her cheeks. A look of shock overcame her when she saw Naruto stripping his shirt. What surprised her most was that she liked what she saw.

His thin stomach had a slight outline of a six pack and his ribs showed through his skin. She noticed a large black marking. She figured it might hurt him if she asked so she ignored it.

Naruto's face flushed when he realized Sakura was examining his features. He was afraid that she would make fun of him or run away from him because of the mark on his belly.

Sakura started to charge at him full force. She pushed him into the river and followed right after him. When he rose from the water gasping for air, she splashed him with the cool water.

After having a small water fight they ended up lying under the tree. She placed her head on his bare chest. Her head slowly moved up and down from his breathing.

"Naruto…what exactly is this?" Sakura decided to ask. Naruto's face flinched a bit. He really didn't want to tell her.

"Uh…that…" He felt her lightly tracing the mark. He told her about the mark. He didn't give her all the details because he wasn't sure himself. He just gave her the basic story without any gruesome details. He figured she would get up and run away like everyone else. She didn't budge though. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Streams of tears were now rolling from her eyes.

"I thought…I thought you would run away from me and never speak to me again. This is the reason why everyone looks at me like I am a piece of dirt. It's why everyone hates me." He sounded hurt and glad at the same time. Sakura didn't hate him but the village still did.

"Oh Naruto, I would never hate you. You are such a goofball. How anyone could hate you is beyond me." She wrapped her arms around his chest. Their slender frames laid there and stared at the twinkling stars.

Their blue and green eyes slowly started to close as they drifted to sleep. They didn't seem to notice another pair of eyes watching them.

**

* * *

Author's Note #2: I hope everyone will forgive me for being so late on this chapter. I will update more probably since school is out. sigh Gomen. Please forgive. Arigatou to everyone reading this! I am so glad that everyone likes this. I am sorry that this is so short. I decided not to combine the 2 chapters this time. So it's only 2 typed pages. Well ja ne.**

**Dianna**


	10. Authors Note

**NEWSFLASH**

Ok guys….dont kill me. This story is on hold for right now. I will update as soon as possible. I have been away and I need to think on how to approach on writing the story. Both of my stories are on hold. I am typing up the one I am writing now. Yea…a new Naruto fanfic. Sorry. I will update as soon as possible.

Dianna


End file.
